Surviving High School The Glee Project 2
by roseleake24
Summary: Basically everyone from tgp2 trying to survive high school. Their own glee club. There's drama,friendship,and romance and probably other stuff. What happens to them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola! My other story is almost done so I recently started writing a new one. Season2 of The Glee Project in their own high school trying to survive so with that here is chapter 1 of Surviving High School TGP2. It has most of the cast in it. Tell me what you guys think and maybe some ideas? I've only written this bunch so far.

Parings: Charlin and Michellie(Later on)

Chapter 1:

It was Nellie's first day in an all new school. This school was so much different than the one back home is Washington. "Hey I'm Shanna. You must be new." A girl who was all smiles said to her. _ "This girl has a southern accent. How is she not new?"Nellie thought to herself_ "My name is Nellie. Are you new?" Nellie asked. "I've been here for two months but it's amazing!" Shanna exclaimed. "Do you mind showing me around? I have a feeling I'm going to get lost." Nellie shyly asked "Of course! I have glee club first. Come meet all of us!" Shanna said grabbing Nellie's arm and taking her. "_Glee club? Never thought any school in Ohio would have one." Nellie thought_" Guys I'd like you all to meet Nellie. She's new to our school and I'm showing her around." Shanna said to all the members. "She should join glee club!" Ali screamed "Can she even sing?" Aylin asked not happy. Everyone kept asking Nellie questions but one person. He seemed so different. Nellie couldn't stop starring at him. Aylin knew who she was starring and decided to call her out. "You're staring at Michael." Aylin commented. Nellie couldn't believe that Aylin called her out on her very first day here. She was taken aback by Aylin and her comment. Why was she being such a bitch on her very first day? "I'm really sorry for Aylin's actions. She just hates competition." Charlie said excusing his girlfriend's actions. "Guys chill I don't even know if she can sing or if she even wants to join glee club." Shanna said. Nellie tried answering everyone's questions but everyone kept on asking questions. "SHUT UP! LET HER TALK! "Abraham said standing up to calm everyone down. They finally did "By the way I'm Abraham nice to meet you" "Thanks Abraham." Shanna said "I sing but I don't know if I'm any good." Nellie nervously said "Give it a shot!" said a kid named Blake "Do you want to try out?" Shanna asked "Sure I'll sing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz." Nellie said

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

__After Nellie was done everyone was clapping even Aylin and Michael. "Everyone loves you and your voice. You're in." Shanna said. Nellie smiled. She finally felt like she belonged. Nellie had her next two classes with Abraham and Tyler. She became best friends with Abraham. "So what was that girl Aylin's problem?" Nellie asked. "She basically runs the school." Tyler said "She's popular and talented basically a "Rachel Berry" of this school." Abraham added "Who's Rachel Berry?" Nellie asked. "This girl who used to go McKinley High across the train tracks. Her glee club won Nationals last year and the year before. We have always tried to beat them but we always come in second every time." Abraham said. Nellie thought maybe she could change their luck. She just has to deal with Aylin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holaa! Im leaving tomorrow and I know I should update my other story but I really want to update this one before everyone forgets about it and then I have to delete it. So far ive written ahead to the middle of three as of now. Im excited to see where this story goes. Anyways please tell people about this story especially if they love the glee project. This is really long but I want to go far with this story. So here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

Nellie walked into her next class and saw him. She realized none of her other friends were in the class. The only free seat that was available was next to him. _"Go figure. Life would throw things at Nellie like this." Nellie thought. _ "Hey you're the girl who is new to glee club." Michael said. "Yeah I am hi." Nellie said shy. "I know Aylin screamed my name at you but I never got to introduce myself. I'm Michael." Michael said. "I'm Nellie." _ "His eyes are beautiful. I could look into them four hours." Nellie thought. _ "You have a beautiful voice. Very unique. "Michael said Nellie blushed. No one said that about her voice before. "Thanks. I've been singing for a long time. I even sang lead at my old school." Nellie said_ "She's beautiful." Michael thought. _ "Hey do you want to sit by me in glee club tomorrow?"Michael asked shyly. Michael was always shy but around Nellie it was different. He only knew for a day and the feelings he had were very unexplainable. "I'd like that." Nellie said. After her class with Michael, Nellie was in all smiles. She had lunch next but she was really happy. She was walking down the hall daydreaming when she bumped into a jock. "Hey! Watch it!" The jock said. It snapped Nellie back into reality. She walked into the lunch room and saw the glee club at their own table. "Can I sit here?" Nellie quietly asked. Aylin gave her a dirty look and Shanna gave Aylin one right back. "Of course Nellie. You can come sit by me." Michael offered. Nellie sat by him and smiled. "So first she is in glee club and now she is sitting by us? What's going on?" Aylin asked Shanna. "Stop it Aylin! She's not a threat to you. Ever since Nationals you've been acting like a total bitch and I'm sick and tired of it. Nellie is really cool and sweet." Shanna snapped. Michael walked Nellie to her next class. It was still her first class and Shanna was still pissed so he walked her to class. "Don't mind Aylin. She's been acting like this for awhile. She is just bitter because of Rachel." Michael said. "I just don't get why she has to be so mean especially to me. I didn't do a thing to her. I'm new." Nellie said starting to cry. "Aw Nellie come here."Michael said hugging her. _"She smells so good. I want to wipe away her tears. She doesn't deserve to feel the way she does." Michael thought _"Thank you." Nellie said wiping away her tears. " Anytime." Michael said smiling. "I'd better go to class but I will talk to you later." Nellie said before hugging Michael then going to class. Michael watched every move she made. Nellie liked him. A lot. It was only her first day and she didn't want to risk anything. Especially how her past relationships went. Guys thought they could just use her so every boyfriend but one cheated on her. It scared Nellie. She was sitting in English not even paying attention. Charlie and Aylin and another kid that was in glee club were in this class with Nellie so I guess that was a plus. Charlie was cool but Aylin was just Aylin and right know she had no opinion on her. There was this other kid who had Bieber like hair before he got it cut. "Aylin is like giving you this death glare." The Bieber hair kid said. "She's been doing that since I came here. It's only been one say and I'm so sick and tired of." Nellie said. "She will let loose eventually trust me. I'm Blake." Blake said "Has anyone told you that you have Bieber like hair?" Nellie asked while laughing. "Very funny and yes. That was my nickname all freshman year." Blake said. "I had to say it." Nellie said feeling bad. "It's okay. If my nickname is Bieber then yours is Nell." Blake said. "That's fine! Better than Nellis. That was the one I had at my old school back in Washington." Nellie said. "I like that better! Haha!" Blake said laughing. Nellie punched Blake. "Oww you hit really hard for a girl." Blake said. Nellie had a pretty good first day. She made a ton of new friends and even joined Glee Club. Her only problem is Aylin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Let me start off and say how much I love you guys. You guys left more reviews when I was gone then I expected. Thanks for all the support. I wrote so much when I was gone I am actually almost done writing this one. I also started another one so look out for that! I just came back today and now im gonna be updating till next week then I have to actually start my summer hw haha. Also to all of your wonders about Aylin and if Michellie will be answered I thought about you all while writing so Heres chapter 3. And this isn't real at all and I own nothing!

Chapter 3:

The rest of the week went pretty well. "How's your first week Nellis?" Blake asked. Blake called her that every day and now the whole glee club did expect for Aylin. Aylin was still kinda rude to her but Nellie ignored it. "It's been pretty good actually. Thanks for letting me join glee club." Nellie said. "Nellie. You fit in so well. You practically belong." Shanna said. "Go be her friend. Shes pretty cool. Ive talked to her a couple of times." Charlie said to Aylin. Aylin was just watching Nellie talk to everyone. "She's going to take everything away from me! Nellie is going to be the star of the glee club and I hate it." Aylin said. Charlie just wrapped Aylin in a huge hug. Aylin was insecure about herself and her talent. She felt she wasn't good enough. "Aylin you're talented and I love you."Charlie said comforting her. "I love you too Charlie thanks." Aylin said. "Don't doubt yourself ever." Charlie added. Aylin smiled at him. "Nellie should sing another song!" Michael said. "Nellie please?" Abraham said. Nellie blushed. Everyone wanted her to sing. "I don't think so. Maybe Aylin or even Shanna." Nellie said looking at Aylin. "I'd love to sing a song." Aylin said "Well okay." Abraham said. "I really wanted to sing Price Tag so im just going to sing that." Aylin said.

_Seems like everybody's got a price__  
__I wonder how they sleep at night__  
__When the sale comes first__  
__And the truth comes second__  
__Just stop for a minute and smile__  
__Why is everybody so serious__  
__Acting so damn mysterious__  
__Got shades on your eyes__  
__And your heels so high that you can't even have a good time___

_Everybody look to their left__  
__Everybody look to their right__  
__Can you feel, yeah__  
__We're paying with love tonight_

_It's not about the money money money__  
__We don't need your money money money__  
__We just wanna make the world dance__  
__Forget about the price tag__  
__Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching__  
__Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling__  
__Wanna make the world dance__  
__Forget about the price tag_

"Aylin that was amazing!" Nellie said amazed. The girl had talent. "Amazing baby." Charlie said kissing her. Aylin's confidence was going down the drain everyone loved her and her performance but ever since Nellie came she hasn't been feeling right. Nellie had become best friends with everyone in glee club. This used to be Aylin's glee club. Now it was turning into Nellie's. "Blake come on!" Nellie said dragging Blake. "Nellie we are skipping!" Blake said. "No I'm planning a party for Michael. " Nellie said. "His birthday is coming up right." Blake said. "He's turning seventeen. We need to throw him a him a huge party and invite the girl he likes, the glee club, and even of all his nerd friends." Nellie went on. "Nell, do you even know who he likes?" Blake asked "No! He won't freaken tell me!" Nellie said frustrated. "He likes you. A lot. Your all the nerd talks about." Blake said. Nellie was speechless. "Um…I really like him. It's just I have a terrible history with guys." Nellie said. "Nell he's going to treat you right."Blake said "You don't understand." Nellie said almost crying "Im really sorry. If you want to talk about it I'm here." Blake said. Nellie decided she was going to tell him. She trusted Blake a lot. "Every boyfriend back home cheated on me back home expect for one. He ended up dumping me for the Army." Nellie said crying. Blake went over and hugged a now sobbing Nellie. "It's okay Nellie. I'm here." Blake said holding her shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love you guys all the followers and people who take time to read my writing. You guys don't honestly don't know how much you rock and I appreciate everything3 New story will be up tonight? Maybe tomorrow but here is ch.4. Ill also have to update my other one. Haha so much to do.

Chapter 4:

Blake couldn't believe what Nellie told him. After she was done crying she explained the rest. "I'm sorry this is a lot." Nellie said "I'm glad I can be there for you." Blake said. "Thanks for everything. Your one of only two people I told other then my best friend." Nellie explained. "Why may I ask?" Blake asked. Nellie sighed. "I just didn't. I've never had any close friends."Nellie said looking down. "I think you should tell Michael." Blake said. "Are you crazy? No! I can't I'm scared. I trust him but he'll end up leaving me like everyone else." Nellie said "No he won't I promise." Blake said. Nellie was scared. Michael saw them as he walked by. He got upset. He told Blake everything. _"She must like him and he likes her great." Michael thought. _Michael decided to be the one to tell Nellie his feelings first in the next couple of days. "Just don't tell him yet. If his party goes well then I will tell him. We have a week. Come on let's go I'm starving!" Nellie said. Blake laughed at her. "I wonder why he likes you. " Blake said while laughing. "Shut up you loser." Nellie said. At that comment Blake picked her up and carried her to lunch. Blake was becoming one of Nellie's best friends. "So if I end up dating Michael. We can best friend's right?" Nellie asked "Of course even if you don't. Which you better!" Blake said. For once Michael didn't walk Nellie to class. In the hall Nellie caught up to him. "Michael I waited for you." Nellie said. Michael was trying to fight back his feelings. "Im sorry I had to go." Michael said. "You've been ignoring me." Nellie said. "I know you like Blake and Blake likes you. You two have been spending a lot of time together." Michael said before walking away. "It's not like that. He's one of my closest friends. Don't do this." Nellie said. "I have to go." Michael said quietly. "Michael listen." Nellie said as she grabbed him. "I realy like you. Blake is helping me with something. He's like my brother." Nellie said looking at him. Her head was spinning and his heart was beating so fast. They locked eyes. _"He doesn't know it yet. I want to kiss him so bad. I can't hurt him." Nellie thought. _ _"I just want to kiss her and be with her." Michael thought. _ "I really like you and I'm sorry." Michael said. Then Michael kissed her. It was short but Nellie loved every second of it. "I loved that. I just can't be in a relationship right now." Nellie said crying. "Nellie don't cry please." Michael said. He caused this and he felt terrible. "I have to go." Nellie said. She ran all the way to the choir room. Nellie felt so safe in there. Then she heard something. "Hello?" Nellie said scared. "Chill, its Charlie." Charlie said. "Oh I'm sorry I can't leave…it's just something happened…." Nellie was cut off. "And you ran into here? It's okay I think everyone in glee club has ran into here at one point or another." Charlie said handing Nellie a tissue. "Thanks." Nellie said. "Don't worry I'm not going to ask you about Aylin like everyone but how is your time here?" Charlie asked. "Different. I didn't have many friends back home. I was an outcast with secrets and now I fit into glee club perfectly. Expect for back home I didn't have any guy drama." Nellie said. "Well that's Ohio schools for you." Charlie said. "Why are you talking to me?" Nellie asked "You don't judge a book by its cover. Some people make that mistake. I on the other hand don't." Charlie said before leaving the room. It gave Nellie much to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have no idea if I want to put up the new one yet so I just decided to post another chapter on this story. To the people who want more Chaylin some of the chapters goes back and forth with whats going to happen(haha no spoilers) and stuff with Nellie so I really wanted to address that but anyways enjoy chapter 5! Also questions about Aylin might be answered this chapter. I own nothing!

Chapter 5:

Aylin walked into glee club the next day looking terrible. She cried herself to sleep the night before and Charlie had to work so she was alone. "Aylin are you okay? I'm so sorry I couldn't hang out. Work has taken over my life." Charlie explained. "I'm fine." Aylin said. "Do you want a hug?" Charlie asked. "Yes please." Aylin said hugging him. Aylin loved Charlie's hugs. They were the best. For once Aylin wasn't wearing any makeup. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants."Aylin I'm really sorry for what I called you. I snapped." Shanna said. "It's okay. Everyone snaps at one point. "Aylin said. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Shanna asked. Aylin wondered what she was going to say. Honestly Aylin wasn't fine. All she wanted to do was cry. She has this other feeling but she couldn't describe it. "Aylin?" "Sorry I'm fine." Aylin answered. Shanna shrugged her shoulders and walked away. She knew something was up with Aylin. They had been friends since middle school. Shanna even saw the cuts on Aylin's arm. She knew what it was. Shanna's sister went through the same thing. Shanna decided she should go talk to one of Aylin's closest friends. "Hey Lilly can I talk to you?" Shanna asked "Hi what do you want?" Lilly asked. Lilly was kinda new to glee club. She only joined because of Aylin. "I think something is wrong with Aylin. She has cuts on her arm and it's like what my sister went through." Shanna said really worried. "I bet she is fine. Charlie would know if anything is wrong with her. The cuts are probably from her neighbor's cat." Lilly said "They have only been dating for three months now how would he know anything? We have known her since the sixth grade and we are juniors now. Shanna said "Fine if it makes you any better ill go talk to her okay?" Lilly said annoyed. "Thanks Lilly Mae." Shanna said. Lilly flashed this fake smile and went to find Ali. There was no way Lilly was doing this without her. When Lilly found Ali she was with Dani. "Dani, can I steal Ali?" Lilly asked. "Um we are doing a project." Dani said. "I'll be back. Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't talk for myself." Ali said. She always hated when people thought they knew what was best for her. "Fine but be back soon. I'm not working alone on this." Dani said upset. "Dani I love you. I'll be back soon promise." Ali said hugging her best friend. "Love you too now go before I make you stay."Dani said. They found Aylin in the choir room. Surprising Charlie wasn;t there. "Aylin? It's Lilly and I." Ali said. "Go away." Aylin screamed. Lilly went to her and just hugged her. Aylin just cried. "My life is falling apart. I don't hate Nellie. She's just so much better than I am. She can sing and she has basically taken over lead in glee club. Aylin cried. "She's not better than you. You two are equal. I don't think she has taken lead. You have had lead since freshman year." Lilly said comforting." I have so much built up like I cry almost everyday. I cut myself. I don't even know why it just happened." Aylin said sobbing. She has to admit that to somebody. That was eating her alive. Lilly and Ali gave each other looks. Lilly realized Shanna was right. "You have to tell Charlie." Lilly said. "No! I love him. He will leave me." Aylin says. "He loves you so much you can tell by the look on his face everytime he sees you Aylin. He isn't going to judge you one bit." Ali said putting her hand on Aylin's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I thought you guys deserved another chapter on this story. I have two other stories im in the process of writing the first chapters of and they will be up as soon as I write the chapters. Also if you guys have any suggestions on how to end this story I really need ideas that would be amazing . Also im going to be jumping back and forth between Nellie's storyline and Aylin's so if you get confused just reread. So here is chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Nellie went to lunch all awkward. Michael kissed her. She loved everything about it. It was just because of her stupid past she was afraid. Nellie was starting to really hate her past. It stopped her from dating the guy she was falling for. Nellie still sat by Michael. I mean he was still one of her closest friends since she moved here. Nellie decided she was going to text Blake. _"Michael kissed me and I really want to date him. It's just everything." _ Blake looked up and was shocked. Michael was just there. _"Well im proud of him for making a move. I mean he talked about it enough but Nellis I think you should tell him. The dude's birthday is tomorrow." Blake texted back to Nellie._ Nellie was so tired of this secret. Hiding it from Michael sucked. She decided she was just going to tell him. "Hey Michael can we talk later?" Nellie asked "Um of course." Michael answered. Blake broke out in the biggest smile. His best friends where finally about to date. Aylin came to lunch with Lilly and Ali. "Aylin! Baby whats wrong?" Charlie asked worried. He saw she had been crying and it killed him he wasn't there to comfort her. Aylin looked at Lilly and Ali. They nodded their heads. Aylin knew she had to tell Charlie. Aylin sighed. "We need to talk later. It's not about us or anything but we just do." Aylin said. "Okay that's fine. Aylin I love you and I don't want to lose you." Charlie looking at her. Aylin smiled for the first time all day. "I love you too. Promise me you won't leave me for anything" Aylin said. "I promise." Charlie said before he kissed her. It was the sweetest. Even Nellie thought it was cute and sweet. She took Michaels hand and interlocked fingers. Michael looked at her and smiled. "Is this want you want?" He asked her. "I want everything but just hear me out. " Nellie said as she took his hand. They went to the choir room and sat down. They went to the choir room and sat down. "Nellie I'm sorry for the kiss." Michael said. At that point they were still holding hands and Nellie was holdings Michael's hand tighter. "Just listen. Back home I dated a lot of guys. They all used me and cheated me. They all thought they could date me till someone else came along which always happened. All of them did but one. They one guy that didn't ended up going into the Army. He broke up with me the day before he left. Michael I really like you. That kiss was amazing. I don't regret it. I'm just so afraid I am going to get hurt." Nellie said tearing up. "Nell. I'm never going to be like any of your ex boyfriends I promise." Michael said as he kissed her forehead. "We can take it slow just for you." Nellie nodded as she hugged him. Finally they were dating. Nellie was really happy. She wasn't scare anymore. When they told Blake he was ecstatic. "I'm so happy with you two! Finally! It took you guys the longest!" Blake said. Nellie and Michael broke out laughing. "We should all get to class." Michael suggested. "Maybe I don't want too!" Nellie almost screamed. "Haha Nellie go to class. Blake said laughing. Michael just smiled and laughed at how crazy Nellie was. "Fine I will Bieber!" Nellie said laughing. Blake laughed and show Nellie a look then went to class. Nellie and Michael walked hand in hand to glee club.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here I am typing another chapter! Haha. I guess it's just I love letting you guys read my story I'm glad people actually read my writing and actually read it .Someone told me I should be an author made my entire day so with that Here is seven! I also wanted to make two chapters in one night to make up for all my slack.

Chapter 7:

The next morning Aylin knew she had to tell him. She put it off but with the songs she is singing in glee club in an half an hour she better. "Charlie?" Aylin asked. "Hey baby" Charlie said as he kissed her forehead. "Can we talk now?" Aylin asked nervously. "Of course." Charlie said. Aylin rolled up her jacket and showed him. Twelve long cuts. "Aylin…"Charlie started. He couldn't believe this. His girlfriend cut herself. It wasn't right. He felt like it was fault after spending enough time with her. "Is this my fault?" He asked softly. "Charlie no. It's not your fault. Don't think that." Aylin said tearing up. "Then why did you do it?" Charlie asked almost crying. "All the pressure. I feel like my life is falling apart. Nellie seems so much better than me and she's basically taken over lead and it made me feel really bad about myself and I got depressed." Aylin said now crying. Charlie just wrapped her into a huge hug and just held her. "I'm so sorry I haven't been there. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Charlie said. "I love you Charlie." Aylin said. "I love you so much Aylin. We will get through get through this." He said. They kissed and went to glee club. "I'm going to sing a song called Cry by Kelly Clarkson." Said Aylin. She wasn't wearing a jacket and everyone could see her cuts.

_If anyone asks,__  
__I'll tell them we both just moved on__  
__When people all stare__  
__I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk__  
__Whenever I see you,__  
__I'll swallow my pride__  
__and bite my tongue__  
__Pretend I'm okay with it all__  
__Act like there's nothing wrong___

_Is it over yet?__  
__Can I open my eyes?__  
__Is this as hard as it gets?__  
__Is this what it feels like to really cry?__  
__Cry___

_If anyone asks,__  
__I'll tell them we just grew apart__  
__Yeah what do I care__  
__If they believe me or not__  
__Whenever I feel__  
__Your memory is breaking my heart__  
__I'll pretend I'm okay with it all__  
__Act like there's nothing wrong___

_Is it over yet?__  
__Can I open my eyes?__  
__Is this as hard as it gets?__  
__Is this what it feels like to really cry?__  
__Cry_  
At that point everyone was crying with Aylin. Shanna and Charlie went to give her the biggest hug. Soon everyone joined in. "We love you Aylin." Abraham said. "Thanks guys it means a lot to me." Aylin said wiping hears. "I know we are not close at all but I'm really sorry if it seems like I was taking lead. You leave lead. I don't want to challenge you at all." Nellie said. "I'm sorry Nellie. I shouldn't have been so mean to you your first week of school." Aylin said. "It's okay." Nellie said. Aylin turned to Shanna. "Shan I love you and if it wasn't for you and Lilly and Ali who I love also I have no idea what I'd do without you guys." Aylin said. Shanna hugged her. "I'll always have your back." She said. Then Aylin turned to her boyfriend. "Charles I love you so much and I'm so glad you didn't leave me. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Don't think this is your fault." Aylin said hugging him. Charlie was speechless. He wanted Aylin to get better. He was so worried. "I love you too and I wouldn't leave you for the world" Charlie said. "I'm going to get better. I promise."Aylin whispered to him. "I hope so. I'm so worried about you." He said back. Aylin kissed him passionately. She wasn't going to let this ruin her relationship. "I'm not going to let this ruin us. I promise." Aylin said after. Charlie looked at her and just held her. Aylin wasn't the type of person to break a promise.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I have over two weeks till school starts and I wont be updating that much while I'm in school. Yeah lets admit it school sucks but ill try every weekend. I'm also leaving for a mini two day vacation on Monday so I wanted to see how many chapters I could fit in by Monday. I also love reading your guys reviews they make my entire day and I say this every time but they just rock and make me smile so keep on reviewing and tell your other gleep friends too so here is Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Nellie is dating Michael!" Abraham shouted in class. "Shut up!" Nellie said blushing. "Haha I'm just joking around with you. You guys make such a good couple." Abraham said. "I feel like me and Michael and Aylin and Charlie are the only couples in glee club." Nellie said. "Everybody else likes people who aren't in glee club. Blake and Tyler like girls who go to McKinley but can't date them due to the rivalry between schools. And I don't think anyone else wants to date because of grades and college," Abraham explained. "I should set you up with someone!" Nellie exclaimed. "Haha no." Abraham said. "Why not." Nellie asked. "I don't want one." Abraham answered. "Okay chill." Nellie said. Abraham laughed at her. "You know what Blake should date Shanna. I always see them staring at each other. Even Michael thinks they like each other." Nellie mentioned. "Shanna has liked Blake since last year. As I said before Blake has liked a girl who goes who to the other school. I don't think he likes her." Abraham said. "Well Blake loves me so I'll talk to him." Nellie said. "Haha sneaky Nellie." Abraham laughed. Later that day Nellie caught up with Blake. "Hey I have a question for you Bieber." Nellie said. "Well hello Nellis ask away." Blake said. "Do you like Shanna?" She asked. Blake stopped dead in his tracks. He even stopped what he was doing and looked down. He didn't know what he felt about Shanna. He knew she liked him a lot. "Um I don't know maybe." Blake said blushing. Maybe he did like her. They always hung out together. They even practiced singing together for glee club. "You're blushing! You do like her! You should ask her out and date her." Nellie said all happy. Nellie knew it she had a feeling. "I don't know. I don't want to be like McKinley where there entire glee club is full of couples." Blake said. "Blake. There are only two of us. At least ask her out on a date." Nellie said. "Fine." Blake said. Nellie walked away all proud on what she had done. Blake decided he was going to send Shanna a text. _"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"_ Shanna read this and freaked out. _"I can't believe he texted me and asked me out!" Shanna thought. _ She texted him back. _"Of course. Saturday? Movies?" _ Blake instantally smiled at the response. Their date was set for Saturday and it was Tuesday. "She said yes!" Blake said as he went up to Nellie and told her. "Aww Blake I'm so happy for you!" Nellie said. Blake couldn't stop smiling. "Aylin! Blake asked me out." Shanna exclaimed. "Aww that's so sweet! We can double date!" Aylin said. "So how are things with you?" Shanna asked. "Good I guess. I mean things would be a lot easier if Charlie wasn't so distant. I need him in this. Otherwise I'm getting better. I've been put on medication and I'm seeing a therapist." Aylin said. "Charlie will come around. It's Charlie. I bet he is planning something really special for the both of you to escape everything. He loves you." Shanna said. Charlie was scared to death about this. He didn't know what to do. He really wanted to be there for Aylin he really did. It also killed him to see her like this. He didn't want to lose her. "He's my rock. I love him so much. I can't lose him." Aylin said.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey writing one more chapter because I probably cant for while. I know you guys love my stories and I thank you guys. Im going to try writing drabbles so if anyone has idea id love you guys forever but anyways enough with my rambling me on like I usually do here is chapter 9 and I have dreading summer hw and that should be so much fun not! Also I have another story and I need ideas to end this story if anybody has any id greatly appreciate them btw I don't usually ship Blake and Shanna but he needed a girlfriend in this and Shanna seemed like a good fit

Chapter 9:

The next Monday everything seemed so out of the blue. The past weekend Blake had his date with Shanna and it went pretty well. They laughed. They were even holding hands the entire time. They even acted like a couple. After getting to know her more he really started to like Shanna. "I really like her." Blake told Nellie at her locker."Go for it." Nellie said upset. "What's wrong Nell?" Blake asked. Nellie didn't want to tell him how she's not really aloud to date and her parents found out. "My parents. They are so strict. They don't want me dating." Nellie said. Blake's face dropped. "They found out about you and Michael. " Blake said. Nellie shook her head yes as tears were forming. She wanted to cry. Blake went up to her and hugged her. "It's going to be okay Nellie." He said. Michael passed by and wondered. Blake spends an awful lot of time with her. "He's just perfect. If I tell him, I'm going to lose him." Nellie said. "Don't tell him." Blake said. Nellie went to her next class. "What's wrong?" Michael asked when he saw Nellie. He saw the look on her face. Nellie just hugged him really tight. She felt so safe in his arms. "I really like you. I don't want anything to happen to us." Nellie said. "Nellie nothing is coming between us ever." Michael said looking into her eyes. Nellie kissed him softly. Michael broke it off. He was really worried about Nellie. "Tell me please what's wrong?" He asked. Nellie looked down. She really didn't want to tell him. "Nellie, I'm being serious. I'm really worried. ""It's just my parents. They don't want me dating and they found out about us."Nellie said. Michael just stood there. He was shocked. She never mentioned her parents or anything like that. "I'm not losing you." Michael said. Nellie just hugged him and he kissed her forehead. The rest of the day they barley talked. Blake got a text from Michael. _ "This isn't fair. I hate this." _ Blake felt bad for the both of them. He ignored Michael and texted Shanna. _"Meet me in fifteen minutes. We should go get some coffee." _In fifteen minutes Shanna was there. "Hey you!" Shanna said hugging him. "Hey beautiful." He replied. "Stop it." Shanna said. Blake sat there and thought for a mintute. He was going to take Nellie's advice and just go for it. "I'm just going to say this. I really like you Shanna." Blake said taking her hand. Shanna smiled. "I really like you too." Shanna said. "So be my girlfriend?" Blake asked. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Shanna said. Later that day Nellie went up to Michael. She had barley talked to him and she felt like she was losing him. "Sing this song with me please? It would cheer us both up." Nellie said. Michael smiled when he looked at it. "Anything for you." Michael said. "We really wanted to this. Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat." They both said.

_Michael: __Do you hear me,__  
__I'm talking to you__  
__Across the water across the deep blue ocean__  
__Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Nellie: Boy I hear you in my dreams__  
__I feel your whisper across the sea__  
__I keep you with me in my heart__  
__You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Both: __I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Everyone started clapping. Blake especially. He thought it was perfect. Nellie was almost crying. Michael took her to the hall and just hugged her. He wiped her tears and grabbed her by her chin and looked into her eyes. "Nellie, it is us against the world. I love you." Michael said. Nellie smiled. She really needed one. "I love you too." Nellie said as she kissed him softly. It made her have hope that they were actually going to make it through this entire mess.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So yeah I know im not supposed to be updating sorry! Haha but I can't stay away from writing and updating! I love logging on everyday and seeing your reactions and each chapters and the reviews! Im ignoring my homework for awhile . Im giving you guys another chapter because procasination is my bestest friend. I know im mixing storylines but…you will see EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE AT SOME POINT! Sorry for the caps just wanted to make a point. You guys have to wait and see. These author notes are so long because I always have so much to say lol.

Chapter 10

"Has anyone seen Charlie?" Aylin asked after glee club. Everyone nodded their head no. Charlie always walked with Aylin to class and he wasn't there. She was halfway to her next class. She went back to the choir and saw Charlie just sitting there. He seemed upset. He had his head down and he didn't know Aylin walked into the room. "You need to get your education." Aylin joked. Charlie looked up and saw her. He really didn't want her there. "Aylin just go." Charlie snapped. This hurt her. Charlie never snapped at her. "Charlie what's been going on with you? Ever since I told you you've been so distant. You're supposed to be there for me!" Aylin screamed. "I'm scared okay! You're in so much pain and I can't do anything about it. It kills me. I don't want to lose my Aylin. I'm so afraid of that." Charlie screamed back. Aylin grabbed Charlie's face and looked into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. You're my rock. I love you Charles very much." Aylin said. Charlie felt like he was going to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of her. "Promise?" He asked. "I promise." Aylin replied "I'm sorry for everything." Charlie said. "It's okay. I get your scared. I'm scared too." Aylin said. Charlie softly kissed her. Aylin pulled back and smiled and hugged him. "Can we go to class now?" Aylin asked. "Of course." Charlie said as he took her hand. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Aylin was getting better. She was finally in control of herself and her emotions. Charlie helped her so much. "Charlie, I have no idea what I would do without you." Aylin said the next say. "I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. We are in this together." Charlie said taking her hand. This time he ment it. Charlie wasn't running away from the problem. He had talked to a couple of people about it and he felt so much better. Nellie on the other hand wasn't okay. Her family problems were not getting better. They wanted Nellie to break up with Michael. Nellie didn't want too. She loved him. He treats her so well. Michael could see it in her faces things were fine. "You okay Nell?" Blake asked. "No." All she said. "You're not yourself." Shanna observed. Nellie was sick and tired of people getting into her business. "I have to go." Nellie said as she walked out. Everyone was shocked. Nellie wasn't usually like that. Michael went after her. "Nellie!" Michael shouted. "No! I'm not fine! Stop asking. " Nellie shouted "It's just me." Michael said quietly walking towards her. Nellie just slumped down and started crying. Michael sat beside her and held her. "We will get through this Nellie. We can get through anything." Michael said. "They keep fighting about it. They yell at me then fight with each other. They keep telling me to break up with you and I refuse to." Nellie sobbed. "Maybe we should." Michael said. Nellie looked at him and processed what he said. He had just said five seconds ago that they could _together_ get through it. "You just said we could get through it. We as in the both of us." Nellie said. Michael looked into her eyes. "I love you Nellie. I really do. Your family has taken away your happiness because of us. All I want is for you to be happy and you're not if your family is fighting about us." Michael said. Nellie turned around and stopped looking at him. She couldn't stand looking at her. He just broke her into a million pieces. She let go of him and pushed him away. "I don't want this." Nellie said. "It's what best." He said. Nellie got up and walked away. She wanted to cry so badly but she kept her composure. The moment Nellie walked away Michael started crying. He realized what he said and he couldn't take any of it. He had lost the one thing he loved and he worked so hard to have. She was just gone like that and it seemed like there was nothing Michael could do to fix it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I wanted to give you guys a chapter on my lazy day ignoring homework and stuff. I ask this a lot but if anyone wants to give any ideas on how to end this story I would love too. I love reading your guys ideas and reviews. I log on everyday more than once just to read all the reviews. I know I think people are upset by Michael and Nellie breaking up trust me writing it wasn't fun but trust me everything gets better at some point! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites they mean the world Here is chapter 11

Chapter 11

"We broke up." Nellie said to Blake later that day. "Nellie! Why?" Blake asked really shocked. Even with all the problems Blake thought the relationship was fine. "He thinks I should just please my family." Nellie said. "Your acting real strong." Shanna said. Blake and Shanna were still going strong. "Yeah I guess." Nellie said shrugging her shoulders. She didn't feel like she was acting strong. She couldn't cry when she wanted to so bad. "Well I have to go. Bye Shan and bye Nellie." Blake said rushing. He had to go meet Michael. When Blake saw Michael he punched him in the arm. "You broke her heart dude." Blake said. "I know. I feel like crap. Just the look when I said it just killed her. I need to talk to her parents." Michael said. Blake was confused. Michael dumped her and now needs to talk to her parents. "Why?" Blake asked. "Time will tell." Michael said. He had a plan and he knew it was going to work. Ever since Nellie and Michael broke up Nellie skipped glee club. She just really didn't want to see him. "Where's Nellie?" Tyler asked. "Ask Michael. It's his girlfriend." Abraham answered. "They broke up." Shanna said. "MICHAEL!" Aylin screamed. "It's complicated!" Michael yelled. He was getting upset by this. Later that day Shanna was thinking. Only a couple people knew her and Blake were dating. "Blake, why doesn't anyone know?" Shanna asked at his locker. "About what?" He asked in response. "About us." Shanna said. "People know. Blake said. "Nellie and Michael that's it." She pointed. Blake was scared for his rep. He was the hot shot junior everyone loved. Shanna wasn't popular. Just class president and co-captain of glee club. "I'm sorry Shanna. I really am." Blake said looking at her. Shanna couldn't help but not be mad at Blake. He was so cute and adorable. "You know I can't stay mad at you." Shanna said. Blake broke out into the biggest smile and pulled her in and kissed her. Shanna broke it and smiled. No matter who knew they were still together and happy and that's all that mattered. After a couple of days Nellie still didn't go to glee club. "Nellie, just come to glee club." Michael told her in class. Nellie shot him a dirty look and continued doing her work. After class Nellie took Michael by the arm and talked to them then. "Do you think I don't want to go to glee club? I really do. I'm just constantly reminded of an entire relationship. I thought you were going to be the one person to prove me wrong but instead you just hurt me instead. I honestly thought we could make it. I was so happy and now I have no idea what to feel. I love you a lot but you obviously don't love me." Nellie yelled. "Nellie you have to let me explain why." Michael said grabbing her arm. Nellie jerked it back. "No. I'm done save it for someone who cares." Nellie said walking away. Blake saw what happened. "Michael are you okay?" He asked. "No I'm not. I love Nellie and she hates me." Michael said. "I'll talk to her." Blake said. Later that day Blake caught up with Nellie. "Nellis. We need to talk." Blake said. "I'm not in the mood." Nellie said. "Please just talk to me." Blake said. "Fine." Nellie said not happy. She was upset about her recent blowout with Michael and she knew Blake was going to ask her about it. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone let alone Blake's best friend. "Do you hate Michael?" Blake asked. Nellie sighed and looked down. "No I don't. I could never hate him. I'm just really upset at him for what he did. How could he just give up on us? He made all those promises. Michael was supposed to be different. He wasn't supposed to hurt me like this not like everyone else." Nellie said now crying. Blake just went up to Nellie and hugged her. He felt so bad his best friends were so torn like this. "He's just looking out for you. Believe it or not he does love you." Blake said comforting her. "I just miss him so much." Nellie sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So this story alone is at almost 4,000 views and so many reviews that ive never expected im just giving you guys another chapter. Ive had a really good day so yeah anyways here is chapter 12 and don't read 12 if you didn't read 11 im saying this now because I know people who just skip chapters. Anyways here is chapter 12. I also didn't forget about Aylin's storyline! Something huge is coming soon and I just came up with this idea. What if I did a senior year multi fic thing with some of the The Glee Project people? Anyone interested?

Chapter 12:

Michael pulled up to Nellie's house with a misson. Work on her parents then Nellie. He didn't go to glee club so he could talk to them. Michael knew Nellie wasn't home because Blake made her go to glee club. Michael knocked on the door. He was nervous. It was her parents. Nellie's mom answered the door. "I know you are!" She said. Michael nerves grew more. "Hi Mrs. Veitenheimer." Michael said. "Come in please." Mrs. Veitenheimer said "Thanks." Michael said. "My husband and Nellie aren't here. " She said. I actually came to talk to you and your husband." Michael said. Mrs. Veitenheimer had a shocked look on her face. "Oh well look he just came in. Honey come here! Michael is here." Mrs. Veitenheimer said. Nellie's dad gave Michael a weird look. "Hello sir." Michael said. "So Michael why are you here?" said. Michael sighed. He was so nervous. This was his one and only shot to make things right. This was her parents that he was about to plead his case to."I love Nellie so much. I know we are just juniors in high school but she is an amazing girl. Her wonderful smile and voice just brightens my entire day. I've never been so crazy about someone. I know you both don't want her to have a boyfriend but I promise I will take care of her. When she was upset it broke my heart. All I want is for Nellie to be happy. So please just think about me dating her. It would mean the world. I miss her a lot and I hate seeing her like this." Michael said almost in tears. "My Nellie has a bad past. None of her boyfriends have come and begged us to let them date her." Her dad explained. "She told you about her past right?" Her mom asked. "Yes. It just makes me want to be there for her more." Michael said. Nellie's parents looked at each other. Michael had so much hope. "I love your daughter so much. She's all I think about please." Michael said. Her dad sighed. "Promise me you won't hurt Nellie." He finally said. "Please don't." Her mom added. Michael had a huge smile on his face. "I promise I won't hurt Nellie. Thank you sir. You won't regret it." Michael said. Michael thanked her parents and went home. The next day Michael went to school and was trying to find Nellie. Blake and Shanna were with her when he found her. "Nellie, can we talk?" Michael asked. Michael flashed a smile and took Nellie. "What's Michael planned?" Shanna asked. "He talked to her parents and he's going to get her back." Blake said. "I talked to your parents." Michael started. Nellie was shocked. "You did what?" Nellie asked. "I talked to your parents because I messed up and I love you and I need you." Michael said. "What did they say?" Nellie asked before she said anything else. "They don't want me to hurt you and I promised them I wouldn't." Michael said. Nellie smiled and looked down. She went up to him and hugged him really tight. "You went through all that trouble just for me. I love you and you stood up for us. No guy has ever done that." Nellie said. Michael kissed her passionately. They kissed for what seemed like ever. "So are we back together?" Michael said pulling back. Nellie smiled. "I wouldn't want anyone else but you." Nellie said. Michael just hugged her and was so glad he finally got her back.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. The past couple of days have been dedicated to getting my homework done which I am very proud to say I am done with thank god! Haha anyways this story is in the last two or three ( I have no idea how to end this) chapters and don't get all sad but im writing a squeal to this story haha yes. Ive written four chapters of it and I have so many ideas for it! before I give you guys the chapter go listen to Nellie's new song! It's amazing and I teared up and im usually not the person to go cry at things… but anyways here is chapter 13! Also I don't own anything or any people I just really love the glee project! I'm also maybe going to try fixing the paragraphing. Tell me if its better to read! I know 13 chapters in but it may be better to read. And It's Aylin's storyline hah aim going to shut up now :p

Chapter 13

A few weeks later everything was maybe going back to normal. Michael had Nellie's parent's approval. Blake finally told people about him and Shanna. They were shocked but they were happy for them. Everyone was in glee club when Shanna noticed two people missing. "Where are Charlie and Aylin?" Shanna asked concerned. Then Shanna's phone went off from a text from Charlie."_Aylin is in the hospital."_ Shanna read this and was shocked. "Um guys. Charlie just texted me and told me Aylin is in the hospital." Shanna said. Everyone looked around. "Well, what are we doing just sitting around here?" Nellie said. "Let's go!" Everyone got up and left practice. They all found Charlie. He was torn up.

Everyone gave him a group hug. "She's okay. I mean I don't get how she's cutting herself again. She's lost a lot of blood but she's okay." Charlie said. "Sir, your girlfriend wants to see you." The nurse told Charlie. "Thanks guys for being here. I really appreciate it and I bet Aylin does too. I'll be back." Charlie told everyone. Charlie walked into the room and saw her with so many bandages on her arm. "Charlie, I'm so sorry" Aylin sobbed. Charlie just went to Aylin's bed climbed in and held her. "I love you. Stop doing this to yourself." Charlie said. "I'm trying." She whispered. "I really want you to be happy." Charlie said. "Me too." Aylin said.

After school, Charlie decided to go to the hospital and vist Aylin. He went to Aylin's room. "Hey beautiful." He said smiling. "Charlie they are taking off my bandages soon. You should go." Aylin said. "No! Your scars are going to be as beautiful as you are. I'm going to let you push me away. We are in this together. Please Aylin let me stay." Charlie said. Aylin sighed. "Fine." She finally said. Charlie pulled up a chair and sat next to her and held her hand. "Are you ready Aylin?" The doctor asked. She looked at Charlie. She nodded her head. One by one they were taken off. "You okay?" The doctor asked her. Aylin thought about her answer. She tightened her grip on Charlie's hand. "Yeah I am thank you." She replied. The doctor left and Aylin cried. "Aylin look at me and listen. I'm going to sing Fix you by Coldplay. He said.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?__

Lights will guide you home,_  
And ignite your bones,__  
And I will try to fix you,__  
__[ Lyrics lyrics/c/coldplay/fix_ ]__  
High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

"Charlie that was beautiful." Aylin said crying. "I mean every word of it. I will do everything in my power to fix you. I'm too in love to let you go." Charlie said looking at her. Aylin kissed him softly. When she pulled away she looked at him. "I'm too in love with you to ever let go." Aylin said smiling at him. __


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I start school on Wednesday and so the last chapter may be up by this weekend? I don't know depends on a lot of stuff. This chapter is really short I wrote it wrong but I have this one and ill make the last chapter really wrong but im actually really excited to let you guys read the squeal. That should be up soon but yeah anyways im really sorry about how short! I'll type this chapter the same way I typed last one for you guys im sorry for the crappy chapter!

Chapter 14

Aylin came back a week later happy for the first time in weeks. Things were finally getting back to normal. Aylin had no urges to cut. Charlie was fully supportive and she knew he wasn't letting go of her. Everyone welcomed her back with open arms. "I missed everyone. You guys are my family. Thanks for being there during my struggles." Aylin said.

The school year was winding down. Everybody was getting ready for summer. "Guys, the school year is ending." Abraham said to all the glee club members. "I know. Almost all of us are sophomores or juniors." Aylin said. "I'm seriously going to miss glee club a lot. It was my favorite part of the day." Nellie said laying her head on Michael's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm going to miss it too. We are such a family." Shanna said. Blake wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We are a family." Blake said

Later that day, Michael noticed something about Nellie. "What's wrong Nell?" He asked her. Nellie was really worried that she and Michael weren't going to make it this summer. "Michael we are going to make it this summer right?" She asked worried. Michael looked into her eyes. She was so innocent and so beautiful. "Your mine Nellie Veitenheimer and that's not changing." Michael said lacing his hands into hers. Nellie broke out into the biggest smile. She was the happiest she had ever been."You mean the world to me." Nellie said. Michael kissed her softly and broke it. He just held her gaze and he loved every second of it.

Everyone started thinking about summer. They only had about a week left. "What are your plans this summer?" Blake asked Shanna. "I'm going to vist family in Alabama. I haven't seen some of them in a year." Shanna said. Shanna started tearing up. Blake felt so bad. "Hey baby its okay I promise." Blake said comforting her. "I'm sorry. I'm just really close to them and I Skype them in all but it's just not the same." Shanna said wiping tears. "I know how you feel. I used to live in Miami till I was ten and I miss all my friends and family even now." Blake said. Shanna layed her head on Blake's shoulder and took his hand and held it tight.

"We are going to seniors in a week like no joke." Aylin said super excited. "Chill Aylin…some of us are not." Tyler said. "I'm sorry I just have so much planned this summer and next school year is going to be amazing." She said. Everything seemed in order for everybody.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey! I am such a terrible person! Its been like what three weeks? School has been kicking my butt like seriously last weekend I slept all weekend and I wanted to write but I was exhausted but Im here now writing to all of my wonderful people who read my work. Also I have to rewrite the squeal because I lost it so next weekend? Maybe if I don't like sleep the entire weekend. I really hope you guys didn't give up on this school just sucks! It's the last chapter but tomorrow ill start writing more I promise. I miss reading your review so pretty pretty please review. Enough of me rambling haha here is the last chapter!

Chapter 15:

It was the last day of school before summer. "Charlie, there is no reason to worry about me. I'm going to Turkey for two weeks then I'm coming home and we can spend the rest of the summer together."Aylin told her boyfriend. "I just worry. Especially after everything." Charlie said. "I promise no cutting at all this summer and I'll Skype you." Aylin said looking into his eyes. Charlie smiled and brushed Aylin's hair out of her eyes. "You're so amazing." Charlie said. Aylin gave him a quick kiss.

Later that day Abraham caught up with Nellie. Nellie and him became so close during the year. "You're going to be a senior next year. Are you ready?" Abraham asked her. Nellie thought about her answer. She was kind of excited. She loved the school she was at now even if she did move junior year. She had the glee club, Michael, and all of her friends. "Somewhat. Maybe I'll even go back home for college." Nellie answered. "What about Michael?" Abraham wondered. "I don't know yet." Nellie answered leaving her with many thoughts.

Later that day, Nellie sat outside and had her thoughts to herself. "May I sit here?" Charlie asked. "Of course, I was just thinking." Nellie replied. "What are you thinking about if I may ask?" Charlie asked. Nellie sighed. "I'm scared for the summer. I have no idea what's going to happen. I don't want things to fall apart which I feel like they are going to." Nellie said. "Michael loves you gosh that kid doesn't stop talking about you! It's crazy. I do know you feel with things falling apart. I don't know if Aylin is going to be okay and that scares me a lot." Charlie said. "Aylin is so strong. She will make it." Nellie said. "Thanks." Charlie said. Michael heard and saw the whole conversation. He felt bad that Nellie was so scared. He was going to make it work no matter what. Michael was determined.

When Michael caught up with Blake he was worried. "Are you going to see Shanna this summer?" Michael asked his best friend. "I'm going to try to why?" Blake responded. "I overheard Nellie talking to Charlie and she's afraid of what's going to happen this summer." Michael said. "That girl loves you and you just have to make sure things go right and it's going to be a good summer." Blake said. "I really hope so." Michael said. "If you're so worried go talk to her." Blake said. Michael thought about it. He already told her nothing was going to happen but now that he thought about it he was scared himself.

Michael decided he was going to just go talk to her. He caught up to her. "Nellie." Michael said when he found her. "Hey I was just about to leave for the day." Nellie said. Michael grabbed her hands. She gave him a weird look. "Nellie, I wasn't scared before about what's going to happen this summer but I thought about and I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I'm in love with you." Michael said almost crying. Nellie was crying. Michael wiped the tears off of her face. "I am in love with you. I really don't want to lose you." Nellie said. At that moment Michael leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled back wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "We are in this together." Nellie said. "Together." Michael agreed. Then the final bell rang for school to be over. Everyone was going to start their summer of adventures.


End file.
